


Children

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: RustBlaster
Genre: F/M, Gen, Imported, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: Children don't understand why they're being punished.





	Children

Adults rage over their hurts, striking out at the injustices done to them, screaming their agony; never do they think to explain it to the children. Instead, the only thing that remains, the only thing that children absorb and believe as fact, is cruelty.

And the idea thrives, in their tiny hearts, that this is cruel and the only possible explanation for it is the utter fault of their enemies. They build it up in their head, reciting it to themselves whenever they need to explain why this hurts today or why parents don't seem to love them quite so much anymore. There are no grey areas, only black and white and everything settles on one side. Everything is terrible, is black.

Everything is black, except for blood.

Blood is red.

Six doesn't remember when it started, this terrible emptiness in his stomach. Dull pains echo through his body when he moves, so instead he lies there, dreaming—screaming—breathing—existing. He wishes he could ease the hollowness inside of him.

He doesn't know about the dhampirs, not about the humans or about why their people are so gaunt. He doesn't know that they had once had blood that flowed freely and filled their bellies until they were full.

He only knows the emptiness, the abyss that will never be filled, and he mourns for it.

Six closes his eyes when the pain worsens, willing it to disappear like wisps of grey smoke. It remains constant; Six keeps his eyes closed.

He never wonders why he is in this situation because no one ever explains it to him (that will come much, much later) and everyone else is in the same pain. It is selfish, Six thinks, to want to have better things than everyone else.

And somewhere along the line, closing his eyes became the best way to deal with life.

Children don't understand why they're being punished.

Seven is told, countless times, about the evil dhampirs and their race's imprisonment.

The story is a mantra that he repeats when his stomach clenches in hunger and his tongue is dry.

The dhampirs are to blame.

He never thinks about how it could be something else, how perhaps his race was going too far and feeding on the humans ravenously.

All he knows is that he is hungry, and the dhampirs are to blame.

Yearning drips into anger like rain, and then Seven eats.

When Seven meets Six, he thinks that Six doesn't know much. No one ever explained to Six about the betraying dhampirs and their selfish actions. Six doesn't know.

Seven tells him.

He tells Six about their once freedom into lands of prey, about the humans they once fed upon, about the half-blood dhampirs, and about their betrayal. Seven whispers the truths that he has always known.

Six is quiet.

They know what was told to them and nothing else.

Seven recites it, keeping it close to his existence.

Six understands it, and quietly, carefully, follows Seven.

They are together, child survivors of a punishment they have only ever known.


End file.
